


Dean's Fiancé And Her Ghost

by all_about_that_moose193



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Ghost Sam, Marriage Proposal, Other, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_about_that_moose193/pseuds/all_about_that_moose193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a girl, her ghost, and her fiancé.<br/>It's a wip so I'll post new chapters as I go along and maybe update some old ones but I'll try not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn Door

The moonlight from the window was dancing across Hayley's eyes as she tried to keep them closed in a futile effort to sleep. Rolling over, she hugged her stuffed giraffe tighter as she looked to the door. It was wide open; no wonder she couldn't sleep.

 _Damn it_. She thought. _Okay maybe if I close my eyes and roll over I can pretend it's shut. Don't think about the door. Think about- think about the silence. Yes, just breathe and close your eyes and listen to... the... silence..._

A gentle breeze was playing across her small attic bedroom from the open window. The street below the window was still, and the world beyond it, asleep. This prevented the arrival of a gentle sleep. Hayley's thoughts were racing wildly about her mind as the stillness of the night settled about her.

 _It's too still_. She opened her eyes and rolled over, glaring at the door that stood stubbornly gaping. She watched the shadows playing in the hallway just outside. _The shadows are changing. They look like prancing animals. That one's coming closer. The light is bouncing around it so beautifully I'd love to paint that... what is that?_

Hayley jerked out of her reverie as she beheld the form of a tall, young man standing in the doorway. He was so silent, he seemed to be composed of light and shadows, and Hayley thought she had drifted into a dream while watching them, but there he stood, solid as herself, barefoot, slightly dazed and staring right at her.

She sat up and stared at him. Bewildered and momentarily lost for words, she could only glare.

"I'm sorry" the stranger said. His voice was gentle and slightly hoarse, as if he had been silent for a long time. Or crying. "I didn't mean to scare you. I don't remember why I'm here."

 _Oh my god is this guy stoned?_ "How did you get in?" Hayley was mustering a desperate feign of command in her voice. "I didn't hear you come up the stairs or through the window." _Should I scream? Is he armed? Do I care? He's so cute! No. Shut up. He's a creepy drug addict in my bedroom at three in the morning._

"I didn't come through the window" the stranger replied, looking about for one as he did. "or up the stairs" he said looking behind him, having located them. Facing her again he clarified. 

"I was placed here. Actually, I've always been here." He took a step towards Hayley, pointing, "did you find that here? Under that bed? It's mine." Hayley followed the direction of his finger with her eyes. _My giraffe? Shit this is awkward..._

Hayley started as the stranger took another step towards her. He stopped.

"Oh I won't hurt you. I can't, look." He held out his hand to her. She considered it from her perch on the bed. The stranger took another step so she could reach out and touch his hand. She did. Or rather, she didn't. As her hand met his, it passed right through it.

"I'm a ghost" the ghost explained and she sat frantically waving her hand through his. "I don't really exist in this dimension, so I have no effect on it at all. I can't harm you or touch anything."

 _Am_  I _stoned?_ "Then how is the floor supporting you? Shouldn't you fall straight through it?"

"Gravity can't hold me either. I just sort of float, I guess."

"Am I dreaming? I don't remember taking anything today so I shouldn't be high."

"Well you're gonna have to pinch yourself to make sure you're awake."

Hayley couldn't help but giggle. Oh this ghost's got _sass_.

"So, what, you haunt the attic or something? I guess you lived here when you were alive."

"Yea."

"How did you die?"

"Heartbreak."

 _That's awful is he for real?_ "No, seriously!"

"No, not really. It was a chronic illness. My family was basically holding out for my death all my life." He gave her a hollow smile.

 _So, ghost's have feelings? I don't remember him sitting down but he's so close to me now I can see straight into his eyes. They're so green! They're so sad... I can see right through him when I look into his eyes._ He looked away, blushing slightly as though he heard her thoughts.

"I was heartbroken when I died though. That bit's true."

_Is that why his eyes are so sad? Maybe as a ghost his eyes will always be sad._

"Maybe."

_Shit can he hear my thoughts?_

"Yea." He was blushing again, with a small grin. 

"You sly bastard!" She laughed and nudged him, her elbow passing through his arm.  "There's private stuff in there." She told him, tapping her head with her index finger.  _I feel so exposed. Wait he can hear me. Stop smiling and being cute! No he can still hear me!_

"Stop laughing!" _He has the most beautiful laugh!_ The ghost rubbed his nose as his laughter subsided. His laugh _was_ beautiful. Like a powerful wave of pure joy. Hayley looked at him. _His eyes are still sad._

"So who broke your heart?" 

"A girl I loved." He didn't look like he was about to elaborate. 

"You look like you lived a hell of a long time for somebody who wasn't supposed to make it." 

The ghost smiled. "Yea that was me all my life. Always doing things I wasn't supposed to do. Graduate high school, go to college, apprentice in a garage..." 

"So what are you doing here? I mean, why are you still here?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well I am finally exhausted" Hayley began, getting under her blanket and laying down. "You gonna sit there and watch me sleep or what?" 

"Sorry. I'll stay outside if you want." He replied hastily, getting up and starting towards the exit. 

"No it's okay you can stay" Hayley yawned. "Just shut the door will you?" 

He turned to face her with a look that said "are you for real?" "No, I can't" he said. 

"Oh right." Her eyes were very heavy. "Never mind..." _damn door!_


	2. Clothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey and her ghost figure out some things about themselves and each-other...

Oh it smells like rain. That's nice. I'll open my eyes in a minute. I had the weirdest dream. Oh wait, something happened last night that was also really weird. Was that a dream too? WAIT.   
The events of three o'clock that morning hit Hayley like a freight train in a hurricane and her eyes snapped open. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. The ghost boy was seated at her small work desk contemplating her sketchbook.   
"Can you see my sketches?"  
He started at her voice and raised his eyes to her. He smiled.   
"I can see what's in them. Works of art begin with a piece of the artist's soul, and from there they develop one of their own. Yours are very complex. Poetic, even."  
There was a pause.   
Poetic? Huh... funny ghost boy.   
The ghost was watching her with his sad smile again. Then he spoke.   
"So when does your fiancé get back? He was all over your dreams but I doubt the part about him arriving this morning in a parachute was real. Or the fact that he was away visiting his ex on another planet."  
Oh dear I really did have the weirdest dreams last night!   
"Oh, no" Hayley laughed "he's visiting his family in Argentina. His parents moved back there a couple years ago. He wanted to tell them in person about the engagement and he had some business to settle there."  
"Business? In Argentina? His family rich or something?"  
"Yea. Eldest child, inheriting his father's business, that kinda thing."  
The ghost raised an eyebrow. "He's a businessman?"   
"No, he's a musician" Hayley smiled. She was remembering the way his eyes burst into clear, blue flames every time he worked his fingers along an instrument.   
"You miss him terribly." The ghost observed. "He's been texting you all night, by the way" he winked.   
Oh right I haven't checked my phone yet. Damn I'm tired. What's the time?   
Hayley reached over, yawning, to pick up her phone.   
Eleven am. Am I late for anything? Oh wait, it's Sunday. Good. Ow my head. Okay I'm lying down.   
Hayley lifted her phone above her face as she scrolled through her notifications.   
David; thirteen messages.   
The ghost watched Hayley as she lay in bed texting the man she loved and intended to spend the rest of her life with. She looked content. Her smile was glorious. At length, Hayley sat up, chuckling, and lay her phone on the bedside table. She got up and moved towards her small bathroom, closing the door behind her. The ghost waited. Moments later, Hayley opened the bathroom door and called out "what's your name, by the way?" Her voice was muffled because her mouth was filled with with a toothbrush and foamy toothpaste. The ghost arched his head to call out in reply "you mean what was I called when I was alive? No idea! It's funny the things you don't remember about your life."   
"You don't know your own name?" Hayley shouted back between spits. "What do I call you?"  
"What do you want me to be called?"   
Hayley stepped out to examine him. The ghost stood up to let her. She had her finger to her cheek and her head cocked to one side in contemplation. She still held the toothbrush in her other hand, hanging limp over her hips. He stood squarely facing her with his palms forward. He was very tall. Maybe a couple inches shy of seven feet. He had nearly-shoulder-length auburn hair that sat lazily about his face like a horse's mane. His torso slightly stretched the green flannel he wore as he inhaled. His long legs were clad in a casual pair of jeans.   
"Hmmm..." Hayley murmured, "You look like a Jason."  
The ghost raised an eyebrow.   
"You could also be a Michael though."   
"Call me Jared, actually." the ghost suggested,with on odd expression in his eye.  
Hayley chuckled. "That's really random" She laughed. "But that sounds nice."  
His lips curled upwards.  
"Well Jared, turn around I've got to get changed."   
"I don't see you in clothes anyway, but okay if it makes you feel better."   
"What? You mean you can really see me naked?" Hayley inquired, accusing him with her toothbrush.   
"Well- how do you define 'naked?'" he began. "From my perspective, your body is what clothes you. It's what your soul wears for other people as a means of expressing itself to them."  
"So you can see both me and my soul naked. That's not fair!" Hayley suddenly felt as though this strange figure in her bedroom could see into the darkest corners of her being. It was worse than being naked. "How come you're wearing clothes then? If you're just the spirit of somebody, shouldn't you be naked too?"   
The ghost looked down at himself. "You put me in these" he said, gesturing to his outfit. "I am at the mercy of your eyes."  
"You mean I can take your clothes off?"   
"You can never see me naked" he began, "but these can come off" he finished, gesturing to his clothes again. While he was still talking, the buttons of his shirt were already beginning to undo themselves. He looked up at Hayley. Hayley was concentrating on his buttons. His shirt slowly fell away to reveal his broad, lean torso. Suddenly, all his clothes had completely disappeared. Hayley was standing across the room surveying her handiwork as if he was was a sketch she was working on.   
"Not bad."   
The ghost was still looking straight at her. She raised her eyes to meet his gaze, and saw his old outfit reappear on him from the corner of her eye.   
"So your past self liked flannel?"  
He laughed again. It really was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.   
"I don't think I owned anything different."   
Hayley smiled, walking past him to her cupboard. Opening it, she stripped off her pj's and reached into the shelves for something to wear. She settled on a pair of jeans and an oversized pullover.   
"It's David's" she explained, when she received a look from the ghost for sniffing the sleeves of the jumper as if it's scent gave her new life.   
"Not judging" the ghost replied, throwing up his hands. He followed Hayley out of the room, as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
